los ojos del corazon
by yucenkio
Summary: nuevo año de haruhi como host, una nueva chica llega, una nueva aventura, se vera en peligro el sueño en vida de los integrantes del club
1. Chapter 1

Comienza el segundo año de Haruhi como host, todavía nadie sabe su secreto, exeptuando al club y algunos personajes que por razones de la vida se enteraron, primer día de clases, en el salón de Haruhi se presenta una nueva alumna

Profesor: bueno chicos, les presento a Kiara Eiri, ella viene de Italia, es la heredera del renombrado diseñador de ropa mundialmente Matt Eiri

Todos: MATT EIRI!

Haruhi: hey Kaoru! (en susurro) quien es Matt Eiri?

Kaoru: como que no conoces a Matt Eiri? El es un renombrado diseñador italiano que también es muy amiga de nuestra madre, aunque esta es la primera vez que me entero de que tiene una hija y de nuestra edad!

Kiara: mucho gusto a todos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que por favor cuiden de mi

Haruhi miro sorprendida a la nueva alumna era una chica muy linda y refinaba pero no daba ese aire de elegancia y grandeza como todos los estudiantes de la secundaria…ella, esa chica, Haruhi sentía que se parecía a ella de algún modo…

Profesor: a ver kiara, siéntate en frente de Haruhi, allí hay un puesto desocupado

Kiara, se acerco lentamente al asiento y antes de sentarse sus ojos se posaron sobre Haruhi, esta se ruborizo, y ella le sonrío con un aire tierno

Profesor: ahora empecemos la clase…

El profesor comenzó a escribir, pero Haruhi seguía pensando en que modo Kiara-chan, la hija de un renombrado diseñador se parecía a ella, derrepente Kiara se dio vuelta donde Haruhi

Kiara: me prestas tu libro?, por favor

Haruhi: si! No hay ningún problema

A Haruhi le dio un poco de pena prestar su libro, que no como todos los demás, era usado. Haruhi pensó que esta sería la primera y última vez que la chica nueva le hablaría al descubrir que ella no es rica como los demás

Profesor: ahora con algún compañero realicen los ejercicios de la pizarra

Kiara: hagámoslos juntas?

Haruhi: (en su mente: juntas?, bueno tubo que haberse equivocado, yo soy una chica pero con este uniforme esta claro que soy un chico no?) ha! Esta bien

kiara: tu eres Haruhi verdad? El profesor dijo tu nombre y por eso ha sido el primero en aprenderme

Haruhi: si, yo soy Fujioka Haruhi, mucho gusto

Kiara: el gusto es mío, y gracias por el libro-se lo devolvió-

Haruhi: no es nada-dijo aliviada de que no digiera nada al respecto y de que le siguiera hablando-

Paso la clase, Haruhi y Kiara trabajaron muy bien juntas, aunque Kiara no era muy buena en las matemáticas, de alguno o otra manera aprendía rápido y pasaron un buen tiempo juntas, al tocar la campana, siguieron juntas y conversaron mucho sobre sí mismas, era la primera vez que Haruhi se comunicaba tan bien con alguien que apenas conocía pero había algo que la inquietaba y era que ya habían pasado varias veces en las que Kiara decía palabras en femenino hacia ella como: "nosotras somos muy parecidas " o " apuesto que te pusiste muy nerviosa!" Haruhi trato de convencerse a si misma de que Kiara solo se equivocaba al pronunciar ya que venía de Italia y solo se podía estar confundiendo con los kanjis.

Habian terminado las clases y las dos se enontraban sentadas en una banca bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, cuando de repente Haruhi se levanto

Haruhi: oh! Ya es hora de que me vaya al club!

Kiara: Estas en un club? Que club?

Haruhi: estoy en un host club

Kiara: host club? Hay host club?

Haruhi: si, yo tambien lo encontre muy extraño e inesesario al principio pero con el tiempo lo encontre muy bueno y divertido

Kiara: aaaa ya veo, pero eso…no es solo para hombres?

El viento soplo fuertemente, Haruhi quedo impactada ¡la habían descubierto! No lo podía creer ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pudo saber ella que era mujer cuando todo el mundo había creído lo contrario?

Haruhi: que quieres decir?-dijo nerviosa-

Kiara: Haruhi, tú no eres una mujer?

Haruhi: co..co..como? pero si ando con el uniforme de los chicos!

Kiara: pero…no hay duda de que eres una chica! No pareces un chico, y si lo eres un chico muy afeminado

Kiara miraba a Haruhi, seria, confiada totalmente en lo que decía, en que Haruhi era una chica, y no se equivocaba. Haruhi pensaba ¡esta chica!¡Tiene muy buena intuición!

Haruhi: eee…etto, perdona pero me tengo que ir! Luego seguimos hablando!

Haruhi salió corriendo hacia el club, se sentía muy nerviosa ¡era la primera vez que se ponía así porque alguien descubriera su secreto! No sabía qué hacer ni que decir ¡lo supo a primera vista!

Kiara: HARUHI!

Llego al cuarto salón de música nerviosa, ruborizada y sudando

Kyoya: Haruhi! Llegas muy tarde! Que te…sucedió?

Kyoya se dio cuenta del estado de Haruhi y fue la primera vez que la vio de esa manera, tan alterada

Tamaki: Haruhi! Que te sucedió? Te han hecho algo?

Haruhi. No…no es nada…-dijo tratando de calmarse

Hikaru y Kaoru: miente

Honey: haru-chan te han hecho algo? – derramando lagrimas de preocupación

Haruhi: -relajandoce-no honey-sempai, no me han hecho nada, solo me he puesto algo nerviosa ya venía muy atrasada

O era una buena excusa pero no le seguirían preguntando si decía algo así

Kyoya: bueno, abramos el club y como no te has dado cuenta Haruhi, hoy estamos estilo futbol si que…

Haruhi: entiendo, entiendo me ire a poner el traje ¿Qué selección me toco?

Kaoru: Para la linda Haruhi le hemos guardado la selección italiana!-mostrando el traje-

Haruhi: italiana- se ruborizo hasta las orejas

Hikaru: que te sucede no te gusta?

Haruhi: no es eso…solo damela!

Haruhi la tomo bruscamente y se fue a cambiar, nadie entendía que le sucedia pero lo dejaron pasar pensando que andaba en esos días

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Haruhi, evito todo el día encontrarse con Kiara, se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía como actuar si salía el tema del día anterior, ¿Cómo decirle que ella era una chica y que se bestia así…¡espera!- se dijo a sí misma Haruhi, solo se lo tengo que decir como se los dije a los chicos cuando lo descubrieron "lo hice para que los profesores se comportaran mas confiados conmigo" y esa era la verdad por eso lo hice (además de que tengo problemas de sexualidad) pero ese es otro punto…

Kiara: HARUHI!

Haruhi: KIARA!

Kiara: haruhi! Me has estado evadiendo todo el día! Por que lo has hecho?

Kiara estaba totalmente ruborizada de la rabia y laa vergüenza, algunas pequeñas lágrimas de nervios brotaban de sus ojos negros y su postura mostraba al 100% su indignación

Haruhi: perdoname Kiara, es que lo que sucedió ayer…tengo que confesarte que…

Kiara: no tienes que decirlo, guardare el secreto y no me importarte el por que de aquello, de todas maneras es tu vida y recién nos estamos conociendo

A Haruhi no le gusto la manera en que dijo todo eso Kiara, la sintió muy fría, alejada y pensó que el vinculo tan unido que sintieron el día anterior se había roto por su mentira

Haruhi: por favor-desanimada- perdoname-triste- yo nunca quise-lágrimas-herirte

Kiara se sorprendió todo lo dicho fue solo como castigo por haberla ignorado realmente no era nada grave

Kiara: Haruhi! No llores! No hablaba enserio! Yo solo estaba bromeando! No lo decía enserio! Yo solo lo dije ….para molestarte un poco por haberme ignorado! Lo siento…yo creo que aunque nos hallamos conocido solo ayer…tenemos un vinculo muy fuerte y es por eso que el haberme ignorado me dolió, por favor no llores estamos a mano

Haruhi sintió un alivio que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo se irguió y con una gran felicidad le sonrió con todo su corazón

Kiara: seamos grandes amigas Haruhi!

Haruhi: "amigos"

Kiara: UPS! Verdad, amigos jajajaja

Rieron

Kiara: oye! Me vas a presentar a tu club? Me gustaria ver como es todo esto de host, por lo que me has dicho se ve muy entretenido ¿me llevas?

Haruhi: no se si es una buena idea….

Kiara: vamos! Si no me sucedera nada, sere como una clienta mas no crees?

Haruhi: es verdad, pero porfavor no hagas caso de ninguna de las locuras que ellos yte digan ok?

Kiara: entendido! Jajaja y aque te refieres con locuras?

Kiara y yo, nos dirigimos al 4º salón de música mientras conversábamos a que me refería con "las locuras que dicen mis compañeros y amigos de host"

Y cuando abría la puerta vi….

Kiara: WOW! Chicos vestidos de animalitos ¡que lindo!

Haruhi: enserio lo encuentras lindo?-

Kiara: bueno haruhi, hay que aceptar que son muy guapos

Haruhi: si lo son…pero…

Kiara: no te lo tomes tan serio! Anda a cambiarte mientras me presento, tambien te quiero ver a ti como animalito, que tal una linda ardillita?

Me ruborice, ardilla? Linda? Yo?

Kiara: ya! Ve! Ve!

Los miembros de club miraban impactados estas escenas ¿desde cuando que una chica tiene tanta confianza con haruhi?

Me fui a vestir un poco preocupada de lo que pasaria entre los aouran y Kiara, lo unico que deseaba es que no terminaran en gritos de guerra, ni peleas

Kiara: mucho gusto, soy Kiara Eiri, soy trasladada desde Italia y estoy en el mismo curso que Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru

Tamaki, se acerco a Kiara y la comenzo a ver desde la cabeza a los pies muy despectivamente

Kiara estaba nerviosa, la relación que tenia conmigo, no le gustaba a Tamaki ( de quien ya le habia hablado en el camino) si que para arreglaar las cosas y que el la dejara de mirar así…

Kiara: soy…una clienta?-dijo dudando de que esa fuera la palabra

Tamaki: AAAAA una clienta! No lo sabia, disculpeme madame, por ser tan descortés

se arrodillo y beso su mano-

Kiara: se nota que usted es un caso serio de amor, tamaki-sama (susurro) riendo

Tamaki: que dijo mi lady?

Kiara: nada importante, tamaki-sama, si le puedo decir así verdad?

Tamaki: por supuesto, siéntase en todo su derecho, y ahora a quien prefiere para su compañía?

Kiara: soy nueva en estoy si que, si me los puede presentar muy específicamente, se me será mas fácil elegir

Tamaki: esta bien, si a ti te gustan…: fuertes y silenciosos esta Mori sempai

Mori: mucho gusto

Kiara: un gusto

Si le gustan: serios y misteriosos: kyoya sempai es el indicado

Kyoya: encantado

Kiara: igualmente

Si le gustan tiernos y shota: Honey sempai

Money: holaaaaa!

Kiara: hi!

Si te gusta el yao… quiero decir el amor fraternal los diablillos hikaru y kaoru hitachiin

Hikaru y Kaoru: mucho gusto!

Kiara: mucho gusto

Y si….-kiara lo interrumpio-

Kiara: disculpe mi interrupción Tamaki-sama, pero quien es hikaru y quien es kaoru?

Tamaki: emmmm….chicos presentence! (ni el sabe distinguirlos)

Hikaru y kaoru: no te podemos decir!-dijieron serios, ese era un tema delicado- pero sus caras cambiaraon y con una sonrisa dijieron: tienes que adivinar!

Kiara: ups! Esta bien, por lo que me ha dicho Haruhi, hikaru es mas juguetón y travieso, un poco mas niño, por lo que me ha contado… y kaoru es mas dulce y tierno un poco mas serio…entonces

Se puso frente a los hermanos, impactados por su palabras alzo su mano y suavemente rozo y apoyo su mano en la mejilla de uno de ellos

Kiara: tu eres kaoru? No es cierto- sonrió

El silencio, inundo la habitación

Haruhi: bien echo Kiara acertaste, el Kaoru

Kiara: enserio?

Haruhi: sip, tienes muy buenos ojos

Kiara: que bueno, mis supo cisiones eran ciertas

Todos: supo cisiones?

Haruhi: si, yo solo le conté a Kiara, algunas anécdotas del año pasado

Kiara: yo inferi por mi misma quien ers quien, a que soy genial! Jajaja

Haruhi: lo eres! Jajajaj

Los gemelos y los demas estaban impactados, alguien que los habia visto por primera vez, que solo habia escuchads algunas pocas anecdotas de ellos había podido diferenciarlos, haruhi no era la unica

Kiara: chicos! Ustedes son muy diferentes!


	3. Chapter 3

Impactados, los chicos del host no podían reaccionar a los que sus ojos y oídos habían presenciado: los hitachiin habían sido diferenciados por alguien que no era Haruhi

Kiara: WOW! Haruhi, tus compañeros de Host son todos muy guapos y se ven muy buenas personas, tienes un buen gusto eligiendo a tus amigos

Haruhi: jajajaja todos dicen eso, pero más bien ellos me eligieron a mi

Kiara: y como es eso?

Haruhi: elígeme como tu acompañante y te narro nuestra historia

Haruhi extendió su mano hacía Kiara, muy sotisficadamente y con un reverencia dirigió a Kiara hasta una de las mesas

Tamaki: esto es impresionante…-dijo embobado-

Todos: que?

Tamaki: es la primera vez que veo una mirada de tanto amor hacia alguien!

Kyoya: tamaki…eres un idiota…

Mientras tanto…

Kiara: que esquisito té, me gusta mucho el sabor a fresa

Haruhi: si aquí es fino y delicioso el té, aquí fue la primera vez que probe un té tan delicioso

Kiara: yo o tomo estos tipos de té, solo café instantáneo con leche con un pan tostado con mantequilla jajajaja

Haruhi: jajajaj yo estoy en la mismas, con estas crisis, no estoy para comer caviar todos los d{ias como todos aquí jajaja

Kiara: es verdad, yo en el supermercado solo busco ofertas hasta de pape higienico jajaja

Haruhi: jajajaja yo también…hey! Espera tú no eres millonaria Kiara?

Kiara: la verdad es que mi familia es muy rica, pero decidí valerme por mi misma si que desde mi familia que está en Italia me vine a Japón junto con mi hermana pequeña a valernos cada una por si misma y cada una por su lado

Haruhi: WoW eso si que es muy valiente, nunca hubiera pensado que eras de una familia de clase media como yo, entonces es esa una de las razones porque te encuentro parecida a mi

Kiara: si, creo que la humildad es algo que nos une

Haruhi: y creo que la valentía…

Kiara: y el salir siempre adelante sin importar que

Juntas: nos une

Rien tiernamente

A una esquina del salón de música…

Tamaki: -entre sollozos- no puedo creer que Haruhi este tan amoroso con alguien que no sea yo!

Hitachiin: nunca ha sido cariñosa contigo

Kyoya: pero que hay que aceptar que ha esa chica, Haruhi le tiene mucho amor y cariño

Tamaki: tu crees que le guste?

Hikaru: que dices! Eso es imposible! Haruhi es una chica! Y ella también!

Kyoya: no conoces su corazón? Tu sabes perfectamente que Haruhi no tiene ninguna preferencia de genero puede que este enamorada

El ambiente se puso tenso y el miedo entre los chicos se expandio


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de un rato, Kiara y Haruhi se acercan a los chicos

Kiara: bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, por cierto muy exquisito su té, y muy agradable el lugar, mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, me encanto muchas gracias volveré a visitarlos muy pronto, y a ti Haruhi te el sábado ¿no?

Haruhi: por su puesto, nos vemos el sábado

Kiaria: Adiós a todos!

Todos: ¡adiós!

Haruhi: no es un amor?- pregunte feliz

Kyoya: si, si lo es

Tamaki: para mí es demasiado sospechosa….

Haruhi: ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Tamaki: agradable, bonita, de una familia rica y ¿que trabaje? ¿Le crees tú eso? Debe ser solo una mentirosa

No sabía que le pasaba a Tamaki nunca lo había visto hablar tan mal de alguien y ¡más encima de alguien que no conoce!

Haruhi: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de ella? ¡no te lo permitiré! ¡ni siquiera la conoces para que hables así de ella!

Kyoya: Haruhi tiene razón Tamaki, no deberías hablar así de una dama, además de que no la conocemos no podemos decir nada

Tamaki solo desvío la mirada encaprichado

Kaoru: cambiando de tema, en poco tiempo te has hecho muy buena amiga de Kiara, se ven muy unidas

Haruhi: es que tenemos muchas cosas en común, y me entiende muy bien en muchos aspectos, eso me ha hecho encariñármele mucho- me ruborice sin sentido

Hikaru: ¿Será que te gusta?

Todos: se me quedaron mirando

Haruhi: ¡¿gustarme?

Honey: si, te vez llena de amor cuando estas con ella, dinos ¿te gusta?

Haruhi: ¡pero si es una chica igual que yo!

Mori: tú misma has dicho que no tienes preferencia de género, ya que nunca te has enamorado

Hikaru: nunca me espere que mori digiera algo así, pero bueno tiene razón

Haruhi: por lo que ustedes mismos han dicho yo nunca me he enamorado sí que no sé si me gusta Kiara

Tamaki: mmmmm más te vale que no, porque le ira muy mal a esa niña si me quita a mi hija

Haruhi: ¡no soy tu hija! ¡y es mi problema si me gusta a Kiara o no!

Me fui furiosa del club, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me impactaba pensar en que me podía gustar Kiara, no sé en que pensar….


	5. Chapter 5

Sugestionada aún por la conversación que tuve con los chicos, al otro día no pude abstener a mi boca de preguntar:

-Kiara, ¿tú que piensas sobre el amor entre dos hombre o entre dos mujeres?- pregunte tímida, asustada por su respuesta, trate de no parar de hablar- ¿crees que es una enfermedad como dicen muchos?

Ella, que estaba leyendo un libro en ese momento, sentada en su pupitre, paro de leer miro hacia al frente con una mirada relajada y tranquila y me respondió con cariño

-¡pues claro que no es una enfermedad! Amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo no es una enfermedad, pero el amor en sí, si lo es, te puede llevar al placer indescriptible como a la locura y tristeza máxima-luego me miro a mí-¿por qué preguntas Haruhi? Acaso ¿te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Todos en el salón callaron en el momento en que Kiara me pregunto, todos empezaron a cuchichear en los rincones de que yo era gay o algo así

Estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, no sabía qué hacer, iba empezar a gritarles a todos pero…

-¡Yo soy bisexual Haruhi! Sé muy bien de estas cosas, pero vamos a comer no es tiempo de hablar de ello- me tomo de la mano y me saco de la sala

Se escuchó un ¡oohhh! Y un ¡¿Qué? Instantáneo por todo el salón y se dejó de hablar de mi por un largo rato.

Mientras íbamos a la cafetería, yo le di las gracias a Kiara por sacrificar su reputación para que no me molestaran, pero le reproche que no tenía que andar diciendo cosas tan delicadas como que es bisexual o cosas así

-¡¿Qué dices Haruhi? Si lo que dije allá dentro no es mentira, ¡yo soy bisexual! Y que eso te haya salvado fue pura casualidad.

No puedo negarlo, eso me dio muchas esperanzas…. ¿esperanzas? Ya no puedo negarlo…me he enamorado

-Kiara! Tengo que hablar contigo! Veme esta tarde en la entrada del laberinto el laberinto! Tengo que hablar algo muy urgente contigo!- le dije mientras soltaba su mano y salía corriendo en dirección al club.

No podía esconder mis sentimientos, se los tengo que decir a Kiara, si no, nunca lo entenderé, ¡pero antes! Tengo que contárselo a mis amigos!


	6. Chapter 6

Esa tarde cuando llegue frente al laberinto, Kiara me esperaba parada en su portal, introducida en sus pensamientos miraba con ojos entrecerrados, al parecer a la nada, pero cuando me acerque y grité su nombre vi unos destellos de luz desde sus ojos, eran lágrimas que reflejadas con el sol brillaban.

-¿Kiara?- le pregunte preocupada mientras tomaba su brazo para despertarla de su sueño-

-¡¿ah?- se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien la tocaba- ¡Haruhi! Me asuataste, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo mientras trataba de esconder sus lágrimas que sin parar fluían de su cara- Haruhi ¿podemos ir a hablar a otro lado? Aquí ya está ocupado-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuando mire en la dirección donde ella estaba mirando afligida, me di cuenta de que el que estaba allí era Kaoru quien besaba a una chica, yo también me sorprendí pero no tanto como para…llorar…

-vamos- Kiara me tomo la mano y me llevo a otro lado

Al llegar al lugar x, Kiara me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo…

-duele tanto…duele tanto-

No sabía a qué se refería pero intuyo que uno que alguno de los dos involucrados en la anterior escena es el amor de Kiara y quien también le hace llorar en mis brazos.

-te quiero, Kiara- dije sin pensar, ella me soltó un poco para mirarme a los ojos

Sorprendida me dijo- yo también Haruhi, pero no puedo dejar de lado lo que siento-

Esto se estaba volviendo un embrollo, la abrace y sin miedos le di un beso en la mejilla

-encontraremos una solución ¿ok?, encontraremos la solución para que ninguna de las dos sufra- yo también lloraba, ¡esto es una tontería! ¡¿Por qué algo tan doloroso es lo que me hace sentir más viva?

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?- escuchamos gritar a Tamaki quien enfurecido venía a separarnos

Lo cual hicimos antes que el llegara, Tamaki me tomo en brazos y antes de llevarme enfadado le grito a Kiara

-¡no vuelvas a abrazar a mi hija de esa manera!-

-eres un tonto Tamaki, que pendejo el estar tratando a una chica como tú hija para tratar de ocultar tus sentimientos- Kiara también estaba enfadada, aunque la conocía desde hacía poco yo sabía que ella odiaba las interrupciones y las faltas de educación y tacto- llévatela, pero n creas que no la veré después- se acerco a mí y me regreso el beso, pero esta vez más largo y cállio y con una caricia en mi mejilla.

Quede loca, no pude dormir esa noche, entre triste y feliz por lo acontecido esa tarde, sabía que no se me venía fácil el poder declararme y entablar algo con Kiara pero quien sabe, tal vez mi amor me lleve a lugares que yo nunca pensé en conocer


End file.
